


Swimming Lessons

by cellostiel



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Mute Link, Non-binary character, Other, Trans Character, Trans Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 13:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellostiel/pseuds/cellostiel
Summary: "Alright," Sidon says, hands on his hips. "Let's start with what you already know. How much have you learned before this?"Link lifts their hands and does a paddling motion. Sidon's smile slips a little. "Just doggy paddle? Really?" Link shrugs. "Well, it's better than nothing, I guess."-Au where Link doesn't know how to swim, so Sidon teaches them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here have some sidlink I wrote for a class <3
> 
> I edited it from its ‘not obviously sidlink’ version where sidon was a girl so excuse any ‘she/her/hers’ I might’ve missed!
> 
> also enby link bc enby link rules

"Teach me to swim." they sign. 

Sidon's brows go up. "Really?" he asks, signing with his words. "You want to learn?" 

Link nods, scooting closer. "Yes. Show me." 

"Are you sure? You don't have to-"

"I  _ want _ to. It's important to me."

Sidon grins. "It would be my pleasure. Come over to my house this weekend, I'll show you the ropes." 

Link smiles back, shy. "Thank you." Sidon leans forward to kiss them, and they lean into it, humming. 

  
  


"Alright," Sidon says, hands on his hips. "Let's start with what you already know. How much have you learned before this?"

Link lifts their hands and does a paddling motion. Sidon's smile slips a little. "Just doggy paddle? Really?" Link shrugs. "Well, it's better than nothing, I guess. Do you know how to tread water?" Link shakes their head. "Let's start with that, then. Come on." Sidon takes a step down the steps into the pool, holds out a hand to help them in. Link takes it, and together they wade towards the deep end.

"Okay," Sidon says, helping Link stay afloat as Link has to tiptoe to touch the pool floor. Sidon is a good head taller than them, so he can stand steady and hold them up. "Just hold onto me if you get scared, okay? And if you wanna stop just tap me twice." Link nods, and carefully, Sidon lets them go. They have to strain a bit to stand with their head out of water, but they're still grounded, and Sidon shows them how to move their arms. 

"Just like that, yes." he praises, a toothy grin spreading on his face. "Now we'll move a little deeper, and you'll kick your legs to help stay afloat. Slowly, now." Link does as they're told, slowly treading the water. "Okay, now just lean forward a bit." Link does, and Sidon guides them forward, further into the deep end. "Good, you're doing so good, my dear." 

Link stops, and Sidon goes to them, holding onto them so they can take a rest. "Are you alright?" Link shakes their head. They're shaking. "I think that's enough for now. Let's get out, shall we?" Link nods, wrapping their arms around his shoulders and clinging to him. He carries them over to the edge of the pool, then lifts them and sets them on the edge. He hoists herself up, then pulls Link back into an embrace.

"You did wonderfully, Love." Sidon says, stroking Link's hair. Their ponytail is soaked, but the top of their head is dry. "I'm so proud of you."

Link curls into his chest, arms wrapped tightly around his middle. They're still shaking. Sidon sighs. "Let's get you dried off." 

He helps Link to their feet, then leads them over to the chairs where the towels are laid out. They get Link wrapped up in a fluffy green towel, and Sidon holds them close, humming softly as they start to calm down. 

Once they've relaxed a bit, the tension in their shoulders easing, Sidon pulls back to see their face and free their hands. "How are you doing?" he asks.

"Okay," Link signs. "I'll be fine." 

"You want to talk about it?"

Link shrugs, looking away. Sidon knows about it, knows about their vague, troubling memories of their stasis, knows that they still get freaked out about it, sometimes out of nowhere. 

"It was very brave of you to try." Sidon says. "I'm proud of you." 

"Thank you." Link signs, glancing up at him. 

Sidon leans down, bumps his forehead against Link's temple. "Why did you want to learn?"

Link lets out a soft sigh, shifts to face him better. "Swimming is such a big part of your life," they start. "I wanted to share it." 

"Oh, Love," Sidon reaches out, strokes Link's cheek. "Thank you, really, and I love that you're trying, but you don't have to. I know how difficult this can be for you, and I don't want you overexerting yourself just to try and please me. I love you just the way you are, my dear." 

Link shakes their head. "I wanted to do it for myself, too. I'm tired of being scared."

"Okay." Sidon kisses their forehead, says, "If this is something you really want." 

"It is."

"Then we'll work on it. Have you been talking to your therapist about this?"

"I will. Next week when I see her." 

"Good. Have I told you how proud of you I am?" 

Link smiles. "You may have mentioned it." Sidon grins. 

"That's good, because I am  _ very _ proud of you." He kisses their forehead again, then their cheek. "Do you want to swim some more, or go inside and watch something?"

"Movie. Please." 

"As your heart commands." Sidon stands, wraps his own towel around his waist before extending a hand to Link. They take it, "stumbling" into Sidon's arms. Sidon gives them a squeeze, says, "I love you." 

Link squeezes him back four times,  _ I love you too. _

 

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a twitter https://twitter.com/cellostiel & a tumblr https://cellostielwrites.tumblr.com/ if y'all wanna come scream at me abt sidon & sidlink <3


End file.
